Team Three's Introductions
Team Three's Introduction Time of day: pre-afternoon Weather: Partly cloudy with a chance of rain Location: Generic training ground backdrop number four Narrator: Thinks he's better than you {SH} So here we have Little Wukong of Konohagakure, Shinn Hyuga, the staff master of the Hyuga clan and disgrace to the Gentle Fist style. Someone who was reputed as an unorthodox but inventive thinker, but one woh would rather spend the day not doing anything rather than getting in to trouble. Mostly because he had a bad habit of getting in over his head whenever he was on a mission. But now that he was a jounin he felt things were going to change in his favor, and today was the day he would be meeting his squad: Koshiko Haruno, Emiko Hyuga and Aqua Takashii. But enough about that, let's take a look at Shinn's outfit before we go any further. Why? Because I'm the narrator reading the story that's why, and I want to detail what the doofus is wearing! Shinn was in a bucket hat to cover his cinnamon brown hair and keep his white eyes shaded from the bright Sun while his Konohagakure headband was worn around his neck. He had a sleeveless top and a long sleeved fleece jacket that held a number of kunai in it, a pouch with shuriken in it on his back and of course he was wearing pants of a dark color to contrast the beige of his top (who wouldn't wear pants? that's just weird!). Close toed ninja tabi were upon his feet and a folded up sanjiegun was tucked away between his top and jacket. Shinn prepared himself for the meeting today by getting a small picnic basket with various things inside of it (such as bao buns filled with meats and vegetables) so that he could talk to his squad and get to know them before things got heated up. He had an idea of what the test he was going to do was, but he would need to see if the entire squad would show up today. {SH} CadetHipster: ☀"Koshiko!" Nakara yelled down from the dining hall in the Haruno estate. "You're going to be late you silly child if you don't hurry!" Nakara rolled her eyes, yet she was smiling. Today was the day her firstborn and only child was going to meet her sensei. It was the first day of school all over again. Yet this time, Koshiko was actually beginning her future as an actual ninja. And that in itself was nerve-wrecking enough for a parent. This morning Nakara had gotten up early, packing and double packing for Koshiko's first day as a genin. She wanted to make sure that her daughter had everything that she would need on this first day. For who knew, when one would be thrust into an unknown battle. It was much better to be prepared than to regret it later. "Nothing is going to happen to her...she'll be fine..." Nakara stood up from her chair in the dining hall, beginning to pace back and forth within the room. Ever since Tsuneo's death, Nakara had vowed to herself that she would never let anything happen to her daughter. After all the years of preparation...the day was finally here. Nakara had drilled medical and earth style jutsu into her daughter's head from the day she was able to read. After Koshiko had finished a day's worth of Academy learnings, Nakara did additional trainings with her at home. Hoping to unlock the wood style jutsu that Nakara knew Koshiko would possess someday. Just like her father. After a few more paces, Nakara heard the little patter of feet running into the dining hall. With that, a face identical to Tsuneo's and hair identical to Nakara's appeared around the corner. Her bright aquamarine eyes peeping at Nakara. "I have something to give you...my Aijou..." Nakara enclosed the distance between them with a few steps. After this, she reached at the necklace around her neck, pulling it off and showing it to Koshiko. "This...this is a very special necklace. It has been sent down from generation to generation of Haruno. You can tell how much life force you have left within you while wearing this green crystal. If it turns cold, you are dying. The colder it gets...the closer you are to losing your life. So let's make sure this crystal is always toasty warm." Nakara smiled a bittersweet smile before putting the necklace around young Koshiko's neck. "If you ever feel this necklace getting cold, you run or yell for Momma. Do you understand?" Nakara waited for Koshiko's response before making a gesture over to their maid Bunko to come. "Bunko, please hand Koshiko her dango for breakfast and her packed lunch." Bunko nodded and actually did as instructed for once. Giggling at Koshiko as she did so. "You're the spitting image of your mother, aint that right Nakara?" Nakara smiled at this, agreeing solemnly before planting a kiss on Koshiko's forehead. "Go make Mommy proud, my dear. Oh and don't forget your poison, sterile needles, and antidotes!" Koshiko woke up to her mother's yelling, She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling while sighing. "This is it Tsuneo, The first day of the rest of my Ninja life" Spoke Koshiko now sitting up and looking at her clock, it was reading 10am, that left her an hour to get ready and get ready for the tears from her mother. Koshiko looked at her Kitten nuzzled up around her feet "Tsueno go annoy Mum!" Chuckled Koshiko now chuckling as she watched her pure white kitten toddle out of the cat flap and around the corner. Koshiko stood up and walked to her mirror now rubbing her eyes and rubbing the sleep out of them, She walked to her bathroom now turning the shower on and stepping in. After singing in the shower and washing herself Koshiko stepped out and wrapped her favourite fluffy white towel around her body now standing in front of the mirror and drying her bright pink hair. After doing that she walked back into her room and slipped on her undergarments and then her clothing, She went with her black shirt and black shorts with her Hakama while putting her pouch on her thigh and finishing the look with her knee high ninja boots. After admiring herself in the mirror she chuckled and ran down the stairs now chuckling as she saw her kitten running around the house while meowing. Koshiko spotted her mother, she smiled and nodded when her mother said she had something for her. Koshiko adored her mother, she was powerfull and a hero in her eyes. Koshiko was sad she never met her father, That's why she named her kitten after her father, He was pure in her eyes and so a pure white kitten seemed fitting. Koshiko smiled as a necklace was placed around her neck, she nodded as her mother told her about what it does. She touched the necklace and noticed it was toasty warm. She chuckled at her mothers serious tone and hugged her while walking to their maid Bunko. Koshiko grabbed her equipment from the table along with her Dango now taking a few bites while putting her Bento in her bag. "Bye Momma, Love youu" With that being said Koshiko walked out and straight towards where her sensei had asked the team to meet. Koshiko held the necklace while chuckling as she ran threw the streets of Konohagakure. "I'll do you proud Dad" HQAmyWolf* ☀Emiko rolled over not wanting to wake up feeling a soft tickle inside her ear and she jolted up. "Oh no its time to visit father before i meet my New Sensei." after the young Hyuuga spoke to herself she noticed her companion on the floor. "Ko, Im so sorry, forgive me." she Yawned. Emiko was a short young girl born from the Main branch of the hyuuga Clan. her father always expected more from her then her two younger sisters, whom she was not allowed to talk to. Durning her Academy days she was not allowed to play with the kids she wasnt even allowed to have them over to train the only person that was allowed to train with her was her Father and Uncle. Because of her Academy years Emiko grew up with no friends so she took in a Black Mamba she later named Ko once he became used to her they became inseprable including when she worked went to the academy. the short young 12 year old wore a white crop top with a fishnet undershirt along with a white Skirt and black leggings to follow was her black knee high boots. she swiftly left her home walking through the main gates her father didnt watch her much the only time he trained her now was when she would no longer be working with the team at the end of the night. Emiko had a little more bit of freedom being a genin then an academy student. Emiko walked through the streets noticing a young girl about her age running through the streets and smiled petting ko. I guess we need to hurry as well sensei must be walting dont want him to be there too long." Emiko ran to the Meeting point sitting on a bolder playing with ko until everyone else showed up. vanitaskiba Kin was awake in her chambers hours before the designated time to meet up with the others. The female was already prepared and fully dressed, only thing she was doing now was sitting in the center of the floor. To the left of her, laying on the floor also, was a flute. A wooden one called a shakuhachi. To the right, was a sheathed katana, and in her hands, a small notebook in which she kept her stories. Her dark brown hues slowly reviewed the pages, re-reading some of the things she wrote, and even going back to include a few edits. The residence in which Kin lived was awfully quite. For it housed only two under aged children from the Land of Iron. They had no legal guardian or furthermore to watch over them, so , they were free to do as they pleased as long as they were sure to watch over one another. Both had their fair share of duties around the place-- Well Kin did most. It was just Keji's job to bring back ryo so that they would always have something to spend. The small notebook within her hands slowly closed and was placed onto the floor. Kin rose to her feet and looked down at her treasured flute, wondering if she should bring it along to the rendezvous point. She wasn't that much of an open person to play it around just anybody. The only people she ever played it around was Keji and herself, or when she was in the mid of battle to calm her spirit. After a long ponder the female closed her eyes, drew a deep breathe, and decided it would be best to leave it within her room. With that being done, she kneeled and took her katana in hand before proceeding to exit her chambers. Down the hallway she went, looking in on Keji's room only to find the boy asleep. A faint smile tugged at her lips but quickly shook it off and stayed on her path. Now she found herself in the living room. As more time passed Kin found herself closer and closer to the time to depart. The front door open, closed, and was locked. Kin's hues came to meet the slightly crowded dirt roads of Konoha, her facial expression showing she was unamused. Swiftly and gracefully the Genin made her way to the rooftops. There was no way Kin was about to share the road with the others. Next Kin made her way from one rooftop to another with a series of leaps and dashes, all the way to the village gates. Once past the village gates she was no longer traveling on rooftops but now trees. Surely if she recalled correctly this was the way to the training field. It wouldn't be much longer. Soon Kin had arrived, free falling from the trees above, only to carefully greet the ground below. Grasping her katana firm in hand, she corrected her posture, and glanced around to scan the few who were already there. {SH} Oooooookay, SO here were two of the kids that he was going to be teaching, but a third who wasn't the one he was expecting. Shinn scratched the side of his head while pondering the weirdness of the three girls just arriving and staring at one another without so much as a hello to him or each other. "Uhhh you're Kin right? Did we get a team reassignment?" He addressed the new girl while trying to remember the roster of genin that were selcted for teams. Shinn looked over to the other two and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out a way to break the ice and painful silence. "Sooooo, I'm Shinn Hyuga, Emiko must know me already. I'm the 'disgrace to the gentle fist' but the 'progidy of inovation'. At least that's what they call me. You guys are gonna be calling me teacher until we get you all to jounin. Becuase I am going to remain your teacher until we get you to my rank, alright?" Shinn pointed over to the little picnic area he had set up, "We can get something to eat before we get started if any of you are hungry. Spend some time introducing one another before we get to seeing what you three have in your arsenals. Want to know what I'm working with before I get to teaching." {SH} CadetHipster: '''☀Koshiko had walked towards her teacher while he was speaking so she managed to catch up on what she was told to do and where she could sit. She listened closely to her teacher and smiled widely when she realised he was an Hyuuga which to Koshiko sounded amazing. She always thought there byugakun was an amazing gift to have, she secreltly wished she had it but she was happy with her mothers strength and will power. Koshiko looked at the picnic area and gasped with joy as she ran towards it now sitting down and looking at the food scattered around in a neat manner. She would turn to her team mates and chuckle. "Come on slow coaches, I Dont wanna eat all of this food by myself" she then proceeded to take a few peices of food and nibble on them while looking around and admiring the scenery. "You know, You dont see sights like this everyday" Mumbled Koshiko now smiling and closing her eyes taking in the silence before her team mates walked over to the picnic area. "This is what i wish for my life after i surpass my mother" Thought Koshiko now opening her eyes and continuing to eat the food. '''HQAmyWolf: ☀Emiko's eyes not once moved from her cousin until he mentionsed getting to know her teammates. her father would not want her to make friends so she had to pretend, Which was easy for the young Snake charmer. "Yes Sensei, i do know you not only are you the "Disgrace" to the Hyuuga clan, but you are also my cousin, Sensei." her eyes looked to the floor as the young womans hand touched the head of her black Mamba Ko. As the Hyuuga touched Ko's head she heard her teammate tell them to hurry to the table with food. she wasnt very hungry or didnt feel hungry staying on a stricked diet that her father had put her on, she thought about eatting for a moment but then realized she had a member of the Hyuuga clan, Her cousin, if he were to tell her Father she would get into trouble even if he was a "Disgrace". Emiko put a fake smile on her Face looking at the girls. "I Am Emiko Hyuuga, a pleasure to have you as my," She paused then looked at Ko in which he looked back at her. "Teammates, This is the first time i have been allowed to talk to any others besides my family and sensei's so im sorry if i seem really distant." Emiko's white eyes laid upon their sensei sitting at the table waiting for what ever was next to come. vanitaskiba Kin had noticed Shinn's unease when she had first arrived. Yes, he was not expecting her-- So yes, that meant she was a reassignment. Her hues moved to scan back over the jounin, then, Kin forced her lips to part to initiate speech. "Correct...My name is Kin Mezi." Shortly after that silence fell upon the young girl, as she opened her ears to listen to what the elder had to say next. Kin nodded once to herself and waited a bit before walking over to the picnic area..The one Koshiko had scurried off to. She glanced down at all the food before asking herself was she even hungry..Or even if she wanted any that was offered. Kin had to admit that she was surprised at the sociability Koshiko had shown. Given the fact they all had just met. Slowly sitting down across from the Haruno, Kin picked up something small and begin to feed. From her strands she then looked up at Emiko, the second Hyuuga on their team. Not as social as Koshiko, she assumed. But Kin was no different from the female Hyuuga. Seeing that she had already announced her name Kin wasn't sure of what else she could say to 'introduce' herself. She was done, right? Mainly the girl nodded and looked over at the others while they did their fair share of talking. After she was done with whatever little food she had chose to eat, Kin remained seated and mute--Now wondering to herself of how Keji's team meeting was going. {SH} Alright everyone was introduced and eating, that's a good start! Shinn sat down and started eating with them as he prepared for what was going on. "So I need to learn a bit about you girls and we are going to through the means of a test later today. For now, just talk and get to know each other a little bit more." With that, Shinn continue to eat and got ready for things to transpire after this. {SH} -End of introductions more or less will be making direct follow up to this in another thread-